dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete)
の ” ” |RomName = Migatte no Gokui "Kizashi" |alias = Instinct (by Zeno and Future Zeno) Ultra Instinct Ultra Instinct "Omen" |debut = Anime: "Son Goku Wakes! New Level of the Awakened!!" OVA: "This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!" |user = Goku |color = & & |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka Super Saiyan God Potential Unleashed Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan God of Destruction Mode }} の ” ”|Migatte no Gokui "Kizashi"|lit. "Key of Egoism 'Sign'"}}, usually just referred to as の |Migatte no Gokui|lit. "Key of Egoism"}}, is an incomplete transformation used by Goku during the Universe Survival Saga. When completed, the form takes on a new transformation. Overview Appearance When Goku enters this state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils (similar to Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God). He also gains a complex silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much like Super Saiyan God before it. In a promotional art for Dragon Ball Super depicted the aura as red while the other in conjunction with blue. In the art, the auras are surrounded by a halo of energy. When powering up, he generates an explosive glowing blue aura around him and another straight transparent one that shoots upward, this generates an incredibly strong tremor and blows away its surroundings due to the overwhelming raw energy emitted. Similar to other forms, the more intense the power-up, the greater the aura, until it stabilizes. Goku's voice also becomes deeper and rougher like his Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. Unlike other forms, even when not powering up, Goku is still surrounded by an aura, a blue and very thin one that outlines his whole body. Usage and Power Goku achieves this state by breaking his "self-limiting shells" and tapping into the deeper potential within. This state while initially increasing his capabilities vastly more than even the X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, the equally augmented mental parameters allowed him to quickly and noticeably imprint on the battle, steadily evolving his power and efficiency with each exchange, like powering up without really thinking about it. The unique properties of this state appear to allow him to re-energize and essentially negate all previous injuries. However, the -Sign-'s greatest strength is that it gives Goku the Ultra Instinct ability, granting him an automatic and instantaneous reaction to any threat, with the most suitable and seamless means to defend and attack. In its final usage, even Beerus thinks Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku might be stronger than him. Sharing the same flaw as its successor, this form can only be tapped into by breaking inner shells and being put under heavy stress. The three times that Goku manages to utilize the form during the Tournament of Power, Goku was needed to be cornered and severely damaged in order for the activation of Ultra Instinct to occur. Midway through the Tournament of Power, Goku enters the Ultra Instinct -Sign- state, which neither the Grand Minister nor Whis is certain about. They speculate that it is a form of Ultra Instinct after watching Goku fight; Beerus and the other gods later agree. According to Whis, Goku accomplished this by breaking the "shell" (his utmost limits to be exact) to his deeper potential, after his willpower collides with the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb. Goku's speed increases drastically as even Dyspo and Toppo are unable to register his movements. He casually avoids Toppo's Justice Flash while walking, so fast that no extra movements are seen. In this state, Goku's speed could allow him to not only dodge but also easily block Jiren's invisible strikes. This state allows Goku to fight on par with Jiren and even gradually push him back and overwhelm him, landing blows powerful enough to harm and rattle the mighty Pride Trooper, who is stronger than all the Gods of Destruction that exist and whose power completely exceeded that of Goku using X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken. Goku's ki in this state is stated by observers to be very hot yet frighteningly calm. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Vegeta all point out that Goku moves and fights differently than usual. Piccolo also notes that Goku is constantly evolving throughout his battle with Jiren, to the point that Goku seems to have a slight advantage over the Pride Trooper (though he had yet to power up). This state, however, is only temporary as Goku eventually burns through this mysterious new power and ultimately loses his abilities, resulting in Jiren blocking his final attack and sending him flying with a Power Impact. Throughout the tournament, while slowly regaining his stamina, Goku realizes that in order to defeat Jiren, he will need to once again access this form. While fighting the newly fused Kefla in her Super Saiyan form, her power rivaled the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, causing Goku to break through his "self-limiting shell" once again and re-attain Ultra Instinct. During this usage, it is revealed Goku has far more control of his consciousness in the form, as he is able to freely talk and power up unlike before. While fighting Kefla, Goku informs about his control of the state, easily dodging all of her attacks, however, his attack damage was proven to be inadequate against Kefla. This is due to Goku not being able to fully utilize Ultra Instinct. Without the bolster from the Spirit Bomb enabling him to access this state independently, he is still focusing his thoughts on attacking instead of attacking on instinct. While unleashing his final attack before he would run out of stamina, Goku used the Imperfect Instinct to defeat Kefla, as he could focus on charging the attack while his body instinctively dodges any threat and catch Kefla off guard. This newfound control of Ultra Instinct caused Jiren to break out of his meditation. After Kefla's defeat, noticing how exhausted Goku is, Frieza realizes that one has to bear overwhelming physical stress as the cost for such a gain in power. After witnessing Kefla's defeat, Vegeta attempts to mimic Goku's Ultra Instinct -Sign-, by acting unconsciously. This, however, does not work, as Vegeta takes several, ineffective blows from Katopesla's attacks and resorts to using his preferred style of combat, then proceeds to overpower Katopesla with ease. Whis said that it would be harder for Vegeta to attain this state due to him always thinking in a fight rather than just moving. Goku once again awakens this form during the final battle against Jiren, when the latter prepared to deliver the final blow to him. With the voices of his friends begging him to fight, Goku immediately dodges all of Jiren's attacks with such speed that not even Jiren could follow him initially and lands a blow on Jiren that was strong enough to visibly hurt him. This display visibly awed the bystanders and even Beerus thinks Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku might be stronger than him. In their resultant exchange, Goku was able to match Jiren now at full power evenly, blocking and trading blows. The increase of power is such that when fighting Jiren the clash of their attacks not only generates the usual flashes of lightning and shockwaves but actual explosions, destroying anything around them. Goku was also able to generate explosive shockwaves with a single punch and a swipe of his leg, both of which were evaded by Jiren. However, while his reflexes have gotten sharper, Goku was unable to land a finishing blow as Whis notes he has yet to achieve true Ultra Instinct due to still having some thoughts behind his attacks but can defend well. Despite this, while Imperfect Instinct was blocked by Jiren with a concentrated Power Impact and Goku was blasted away, Goku was able to continue fighting after hearing Vegeta's inspiration and repel Jiren's charge with a burst of energy. He continues to maintain this form during the fight and gradually allows his heart and soul to forget everything that is going on and finally allowing his body to just react fully, eventually culminating with Goku being able to not only block a hailstorm of Jiren's Invisible Strikes, but he was also able to start attacking and eventually hit Jiren with enough force to cause him to reel in pain. After this, Goku finally managed to fully awaken the true Ultra Instinct. Weaknesses Like it's successor, it can only be tapped into by breaking inner shells and being put under heavy stress. The three times that Goku manages to utilize the form during the Tournament of Power, Goku was needed to be cornered and severely damaged in order for the activation of Ultra Instinct to occur. Also, upon deactivating this form, Goku will feel extreme fatigue, which Frieza deems to be a cost for the level of might Ultra Instinct -Sign- gives him. Enhancements Completion Ultra Instinct}} Completing the Ultra Instinct technique results in the user being able to transform into a more powerful form, referred as an "ultimate" and "peerless form" (形態) of Ultra Instinct. Completing Ultra Instinct -Sign- not only gives the user more power but also further refines the Ultra Instinct to its highest degree, allowing the user to dodge and counterattack without hindrance. The drawback is the heavy toll it takes on the body, similarly to the Kaioken and its Super Saiyan Blue counterpart. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Ultra Instinct -Sign- makes its debut appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku's super attack is also called 'Ultra Instinct -Sign-'. Trivia *Interestingly, during any moment when Goku makes a guttural grunt, yell or scream during this state, his voice experiences a dual-voice, similarly to how he first transformed into a Super Saiyan in the original, Japanese dub of "Tsui ni Henshin!! Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin Son Goku". During his second awakening of the form, Goku largely was able to speak with a more calm and cleaner voice as he somehow adjusts to the form. **This applies to even subtle grunts, such as when he used his Kiai to send Kefla flying into a nearby "mountain." **This is also the case during the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, when Goku becomes a Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan, which was a transformation that was similar to Goku's first awakening of Ultra Instinct -Sign- in that he was in an unconscious state with power given through the use of the Spirit Bomb. *Given that Ultra Instinct is based on the Martial Arts discipline and practice of , or "No Mind", Goku gives off signs of a distinct personality change that is attributed to real life practitioners, during combat, such as: Goku's absence of ego when egged on by Kefla and asks "Is that all you got?" and "I don't like that attitude", which indicates his change in demeanor, as he did not retort nor humor her statements, and only proceeded to fight when she was done talking. Even during that confrontation, Goku seemingly appears without fear or anger, which also ties into its real-life counterpart. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Doctrina egoísta "Señal" pt-br:Instinto Superior Category:Transformations